Violet
Bio Violet was born in Point of Ironcurl. She was the third daughter of two fisherfolk. They were very devout, and not terribly well-off so when she was five she was placed with the Sea God's Holy Order and raised with other children that had also been given up for care. She found herself enthralled with the sea as she was growing up in all its moods, and was very taken with the Order, so when she was seven years old she took vows as Paladin she did. Violet was well-suited to the task of Palandan-ing because she was a strong girl and rather smart, though she had troubles knowing when to use her stregnth and when to hold her tongue around others; she was brash and bold and intrigued by the idea of going adventuring to earn glory and riches for her God. Not that she doesn't like the idea of getting glory and riches for herself as well, but overall her heart belongs to the sea and she would give everything to her Order. She studied fighting and defense for a while, and when reaching the age of seventeen decided that she would go and seek the adventure, gold, and glory that other Paladins for other gods were seeking for their Gods. She hitched a ride on a caravan to Greybark, to make the outpost her own to go inland for various adventures and see what awaits her. Since arriving at Greybark she has gone on several adventures; during one of them Violet became the adoptive mother of six children considered 'failed experiments' by the Dwarven King, used to test new ways of creating ultimate soldiers. She has also purchased a cottage to set down roots for them, which in turn has made her feel as if the outpost is really her new permanent home. Stats HP 23 Damage d10 Moves Lay on Hands (Cha) When you touch someone, skin to skin, and pray for their well-being ', roll+CHA. '✴ On a 10+ you heal 1d8 damage or remove one disease. ✴''' On a 7–9, they are healed, but the damage or disease is transferred to you. Armored You ignore the clumsy tag on armor you wear. I Am the Law When you '''give an NPC an order based on your divine authority, roll+Cha. ✴''' On a 7+, they choose one: * Do what you say * Back away cautiously, then flee * Attack you ✴On a 10+, you also take +1 forward against them. '''✴ On a miss, they do as they please and you take -1 forward against them. Quest When you dedicate yourself to a mission through prayer and ritual cleansing, state what you set out to do: * Slay _______, a great blight on the land * Defend _______ from the iniquities that beset them * Discover the truth of Henry Coberley's toys Then choose up to two boons: * Invulnerability to enchantment * Senses that pierce lies The GM will then tell you what vow or vows is required of you to maintain your blessing: * Valor (forbidden: suffering an evil creature to live) * Truth (forbidden: lies) Smite Divine Favor Bonds Category:Human Category:Kelly Category:Paladin Category:Good Category:Adventurers